Promesa
by Star Black Fire
Summary: -Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"- En ocasiones, las segundas oportunidades se presentan ante nosotros; a veces sin darnos cuenta. AU/BL/Riren


**-Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados.**

 **Espero les guste esta alocada idea que surgió de mi cabeza.**

 **Admito que tenia pensado escribirlo diferente, pero al final todo dio un giro y termine cambiándolo.**

 **Para este desafió la palabra que me toco fue: Reencarnación**

 **Sin mas por decir los dejo con la lectura. n.n**

* * *

 _ **-Promesa-**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **¿Por qué ver por separadas esta vida y la siguiente si una proviene de la anterior? ... Habla del anhelo, de un alma que clama por otra. "**_

 _ **LUKE EVANS - Drácula**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La vida es aleatoria, nunca se sabe que es lo que te tocara vivir, las posibilidades son infinitas, no puedes cambiar de opción, no puedes retroceder el tiempo, ni corregir esa decisión que tomaste por la opción que ahora crees; hubiera sido la mejor alternativa. Los botones de retrocedimiento no existen. No te queda más opción que aceptar lo que te toca vivir y las acciones que seguiste para intentar acomodarte en esta vida, pues el arrepentimiento no es opción, ya que no sirve de nada.

Sin embargo…

En ocasiones, las segundas oportunidades se presentan ante nosotros; a veces sin darnos cuenta.

Es por eso que debemos aprovecharlas al máximo…O volver a cometer los mismos errores.

* * *

-Muévete escoria-ordeno con voz gruesa el de pelo azabache.

-El estorbo eres tú, imbécil-respondió el castaño con fastidio.

Ambas personas se encontraban frente a frente, pues ambos tuvieron la misma idea de transitar por el punto en el cual sus caminos se cruzaron, impidiéndoles el paso por la presencia del contrario y creando un ambiente pesado para todas las personas que se apartaban lentamente mientras observaban la batalla de miradas que se estaba creando en ese momento. Nadie quería estar cerca cuando este tipo de situaciones se presentaban y más, siendo ellos.

No era noticia nueva, todos en la escuela sabían perfectamente que aquel par no se llevaba para nada bien, pues siempre ha sido de ley, que los rivales se odien a muerte, o al menos eso es lo que siempre se demuestra, y un claro ejemplo de esto era la inmensa rivalidad que tenían ellos.

Pues tanto Levi como Eren, competían por ver quién era el mejor desde hace más de un año y las razones no eran muy bien entendidas entre los alumnos y maestros del plantel educativo en el que estaban.

Solo un día, ambos llegaron, y la partida comenzó para determinar a un ganador que a simple vista se puede determinar que nunca habrá.

-Te dije que te movieras, ¿aparte de idiota estas sordo?-interrogo Levi mientras mientras sonreía sutilmente, aunque aquella pregunta parecía más una burla.

-¿Qué no sabes que los menores deben respetar a sus mayores, eh, pequeño?-respondió Eren con ese tono de burla y arrogancia combinada que tanto le caracterizaba.

El comentario de Eren, provoco que el ambiente empeorara aún más de lo fuerte que ya se encontraba. Un grupito de chicos que se encontraban mirando atentamente la escena, se miraron las caras sorprendidos entren ellos, mientras algunas chicas caminaban apresuradamente con la intención de alejarse lo más lejos posible, pues Eren se estaba burlando de la estatura de Levi, ya que él era 5 centímetros más bajo que Eren y el tocar ese tema, era todo un tabú que nadie se atrevía a profanar.

Bien se podía asegurar que ambos eran totalmente opuestos entre sí.

Levi con esa tersa y blanca piel envidiada por las muñecas de porcelana, dueño de una masa corporal tan bien definida, que los hombres soñaban con tenerla, ni hablar de los rasgos finos de su rostro, y esos ojos grises tan penetrantes y hermosos a la vez, que lograban intimidar a cualquiera y al mismo tiempo, provocar suspiros por parte de las jovencitas, sin duda, todo un galán de telenovela.

Y luego estaba Eren, el chico de tez morena descrita como un perfecto bronceado de playa, tan brillante y suave a la vista, el cuerpo de un atleta, dueño de unos rasgos físicos que eran tanto varoniles como tiernos que creaban una combinación perfecta y singular, después estaban sus ojos, aquellos de los cuales había sito hasta la fecha todo un enigma descubrir de qué color eran, ¿azules?, ¿verdes?, ¿y ese toque dorado?, todas eran preguntas sin respuesta, pero a pesar de eso, no había quien negara, estaría dispuesto a pasar horas observando esos ojos, hipnotizado por su belleza. Un gran partido.

Levi y Eren eran como la sal y pimienta, el agua y aceite, un perro y un gato, blanco y negro, polos opuestos. Levi era seriedad, tranquilidad y frialdad, Eren era la imprudencia, pasión, y la diversión. Levi era la luna y Eren el sol.

Sin embargo, incluso aun pensando que ambos no tenían nada en común, si existía algo que compartían. La perseverancia. Y en ese momento se podía demostrar, pues ninguno sedería ante el otro. Ninguno se haría a un lado para dejar pasar al contrario.

-Hey, Eren-una voz seria pero suave se escuchó proveniente de atrás del castaño, era Mikasa, la fiel seguidora de Eren, la número uno del equipo de pelea y la prima de Levi. Ella intentaba captar la atención de Eren mientras sujetaba fuertemente su antebrazo, sabía lo molesto que era para Eren la presencia de Levi y ella no dudaría en acabar con cualquier cosa que lo molestara, pero como Levi desafortunadamente era un familiar suyo, lo único que podía hacer era apartar a Eren de él, lo cual estaba intentando lograr en esos momentos.

-¡Oye Levi!-exclamo la acompañante de Levi mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros fuertemente y así lograr que le prestara atención, era Hanji Zoe, la "cuatro ojos", (o al menos así la apodaba Levi) la loca de la biología y, aunque Levi jamás lo admitiera, su mejor amiga. Ella acompañaba a Levi y estuve presente desde el principio del encuentro que tuvo con Eren y, aunque no tenía nada en contra del castaño, prefería que mejor no intentaran llevarse bien, pues ya antes lo había intentado y el resultado no fue nada bueno.-Lo olvide, necesito que me acompañes al laboratorio por mi bata, así que vamos-anuncio mientras jalaba el antebrazo de Levi, pues esa excusa que acababa de inventar, seria de ayuda en su meta por impedir una pelea entre esos dos.

-Eren, el receso casi acaba, debes ir a comer-dijo Mikasa de igual forma jalando a Eren del brazo.

Tanto Eren como Levi hicieron caso a las peticiones de sus acompañantes y comenzaron a avanzar en la direccion a la cual estaban siendo jalados, pero sin voltearse, aun manteniendo la mirada de odio hacia el otro, hasta que ambos decidieron ceder al mismo tiempo, volteando por completo el cuerpo y avanzando en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

El receso de veinte minutos que tenían por obligación los estudiantes, había concluido y todos se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, pues las clases ya habían vuelto a empezar, el timbre tan chillante y ruidoso lo había anunciado.

Menos de cinco minutos después ya todos estaban dentro y colocándose en sus respectivos asientos. Por pura ironía, o quizás infortunio o por broma del destino, los rivales más competitivos por excelencia de la institución, se encontraban en el mismo salón, tomando las mismas clases y apuntando los mismos escritos que les daban sus mismos maestros. La única diferencia era que se sentaban en extremos apuestos del aula. Pero para más del 60% de los que se encontraban en ese salón, eso no era nada, pues el puro hecho de que ambos se encontraran en el mismo salón ya era bastante malo, algunos tenían miedo de que se pelearan a mitad de una clase, o que comenzaran a lanzarse las sillas mutuamente. Afortunadamente eso nunca había pasado y para los que conocían tanto a Eren como a Levi, sabían que eso nunca ocurriría, porque ambos sabían guardar la calma, bueno de Levi era seguro, Eren a veces.

La clase de esos momentos era Algebra, mientras el profesor llenaba el pizarrón de cuanto termino pudiese caber en él, explicaba verbalmente las partes que los componentes y la forma en que se dividen, los alumnos se encontraban divididos en cuatro grupos. Los que estaban prestando atención y tomando apunte de todo lo que decía su superior, los que se mandaban papelitos cuidadosamente para poder comunicarse, los que deseaban porque la hora finalmente terminara y por último los que batallaban por no quedarse dormimos y ser descubiertos, Eren se encontraba en este último grupo.

-Eren, despierta-susurraron a un costado del nombrado, el cual reacciono y abrió los ojos, pues ya había caído rendido por el peso de sus parpados.

-…Armin…gracias-respondió el castaño de igual forma al darse cuenta de que su amigo lo había salvado, pues el profesor se había volteado y ahora miraba atentamente a los alumnos.

-Como ya deben saber el tercer parcial es dentro de una semana-comenzó a aclarar el profesor mientras pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro por los alumnos- por lo cual su proyecto tendrán que entregarlo en estos días-tomo el folder de su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de hojas blancas-por lo cual en este momento les diré con quién deberán trabajarlo-con tan solo decir aquello, los más jóvenes se alertaron y a los medio dormidos se les fue por completo el sueño, puesto que ya todos habían elegido con quien realizar el proyecto, y que les cambiaran el plan así de improvisto, era merecedor de una reacción como la que estaban teniendo en esos momentos. Uno por uno las parejas se dieron a conocer, y como habían sospechado, a todos les cambiaron la pareja que ya habían elegido anteriormente, creando en algunas disgusto y en otras felicidad por que ya conocían a con quien estarían, pero una en específico dejo boquiabierto a todo el salón, creando un silencio abrumador.

Levi y Eren tendrían que trabajar juntos.

* * *

Finalizadas las clases, algunos jóvenes corrían pues finalmente eran libres de las agobiantes clases mientras otros más caminaban tranquilamente hacia la salida, pero todos estaban alegres y contentos, y como no, si ese día era Viernes, los chicos platicaban con sus amigos sobre los planes que habría el fin de semana, una que otra fiesta en casa de alguien a la que irían, o alguna reunión en algún lugar de la ciudad, para, por supuesto dejar los deberes para la noche del domingo.

-¡Por fin!-exclamo Armin mientras se estiraba, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba, entretanto escuchaba como algunas partes de su cuerpo crujían, debido a la posición en la que estuvo permaneciendo largo rato durante las clases.

-Ten cuidado Armin, no vayas a tropezar-advirtió la joven de rasgos asiáticos sin voltear a mirarlo, enfocando su vista en las escaleras que bajaba, pero antes de bajarlas por completo, se detuvo y girándose miro a la persona que se encontraba a su costado-Lo olvide Eren, debemos ir a hablar con el profesor de algebra-el nombrado volteo a ver a la chica confundido por lo que dijo, Armin también la miro sin entender a que se refería

-Pero, ¿para qué?-pregunto aun sin entender a qué se refería

-Sobre tu compañero de equipo claro está-respondió con expresión irritada-No permitiré que trabajes con el-expreso con voz seria, asustando un poco a Armin, pero no lo suficiente como para solo exaltarlo.

Eren en cambio solo rodo los ojos-Mikasa no voy a regresarme por algo como eso-respondió y evitando la mirada de sorpresa que le dio la azabache continúo caminando.

-Pero Eren…-insistió la chica bajando rápidamente para ponerse enfrente del castaño impidiéndole el paso-¿Acaso no te molesta?-cuestiono mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-" _No de nuevo_ "-pensó con fastidio el de tez morena.

Quería a Mikasa y le agradecía que se preocupara por él, pero esa misma preocupación constante le molestaba y más cuando se trataba de algo tan tonto como lo que acababa de decir. Si bien era cierto que a él también le sorprendió cuando le dijeron con quién debía hacer equipo, pero, no por eso haría un berrinché para cambiarlo, además, muy en lo profundo tenía otra razón para no hacerlo.

-Mikasa no seas infantil-respondió a secas con el rostro serio, y casi ignorándola, la rodeo y continuo caminando-Vámonos ya, se está haciendo tarde-anuncio sin voltearse a verlos

Mikasa quedo sorprendida por las palabras del castaño, pues eran pocas la veces en las que él era tan frió y duro con ella, por lo visto su comportamiento lo había molestado y eso era lo último que ella quería, agacho la mirada provocando que algunos de sus cabellos de su flequillo taparan sus ojos, en ese momento se sentía mal consigo misma, solo quería evitar que Eren estuviese cerca de su molesto primo, porque hasta siendo familiar suyo a ella también le molestaba su presencia, y aunque ella podía soportarlo, a sus ojos Eren no. Pero en vez de hacer feliz a Eren con su buena intención, solo provoco que ahora estuviese molesto con ella, algo que no toleraba. Armin se acercó hasta ella y coloco su mano en su hombro derecho para darle ánimos.

-Está bien, ya se le pasara-reconforto a la chica, era obvia la situación y no podía dudar en actuar y menos si podía ayudar-Eren jamás te odiaría, quizás solo está de mal humor, hoy tampoco ha sido un gran día que digamos-afirmo con una sincera y amable sonrisa con la cual aseguro una reacción de la contraria, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Era cierto, la situación no era tan grave, quizás si no comentaba nada al respecto y seguía como si nada, pronto ese mal momento pasaría al olvido. Con ese pensamiento, alzo la mirada y recuperando por completo su ánimo, avanzo acompañada de Armin para alcanzar al moreno que ya se les había adelantado demasiado.

Por su parte Eren, intentaba ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que se había creado, pues admitía que si había sido duro con su amiga, pero no podía evitarlo, ella se estaba metiendo en un territorio prohibido para él, a veces le costaba trabajo, pero debía seguir firme, después de todo, no podía romper aquella promesa.

* * *

Después del largo recorrido llego a casa tarde, miro su celular y vio que eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Después de salir de la escuela, a Isabel se le había ocurrido ir a la plaza principal con todos para poder divertirse un rato, y aunque él no quería ir, la maldita de Hanji lo había sermoneado para que fuera, además los berrinches de Isabel eran insistentes, que para poder evitar el dolor de cabeza que se estaba acercando, no tuvo más remedio que ir, y aunque no lo admitiera debido a su orgullo, al final de cuentas si se divirtió.

Subió las escaleras de su casa y entro a su cuarto, una vez dentro y botando la mochila a un lado, inmediatamente se tumbó en la cama quedando posicionado para que únicamente pudiera ver el blanco techo. Respiro tranquilamente, sintiendo se bien, por fin estaba en casa, lejos de tanto ruido, y sin tener que batallar para abrirse paso por el montadero de gente que se formaba. Paz y tranquilidad el fin, justo lo que deseaba. Intentando olvidarse de todo, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, pero después de un rato, no puedo evitar que su cabeza le jugara una broma y le recordara justo el momento del receso en el que se encontró con Eren, como una película revivió el instante en el que lo había insultado con su estatura. Frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando la lengua molesto, abrió de nuevo los ojos y se reincorporo quedando ahora sentado en la orilla de la cama. Ese mocoso como se había atrevido a semejante blasfemia, esta sí que la pagaría caro, pero luego se encargaría de eso.

Tomando nuevamente el celular en sus manos, abrió la mensajería, tecleando rápidamente termino el mensaje y después de leerlo para darle una revisada rápida para cerciorarse de que era perfecto, no espero más y lo mando a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, espero a que el mensaje fuera enviado y cuando recibió la notificaciones que le había llegado con éxito a aquella persona, nuevamente se acostó dejando el aparato a un costado.

En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era dormir

* * *

El sol finalmente había hecho su aparición dando aviso de que la mañana había llegado puntual como todos los días del año, el sol paso atreves de las cortinas de la ventana y choco justo en su rostro, provocándole incomodidad por la sensación, abrió los ojos he inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, los volvió a cerrar con fuerza y se tapó el rostro con la almohada, luego de unos minutos en los que su cerebro reacciono y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se dispuso a levantarse, quedo sentado en la cama, sin ánimos de hacerlo, pero fue cuando volteo a mirar la mesita de noche que tenía aun lado, que abrió los ojos como platos y salto de la cama corriendo al baño para ducharse, pues en el reloj pudo confirmar que realmente no era tan temprano como creía, si no que realmente ya pasaban de las once del día.

Se bañó rápidamente, paso el jabón por todo su cuerpo de forma tan rápida que en más de una ocasión tuvo que agacharse, pues terminaba tirando el jabón de lo mal que lo agarraba, lavo su pelo y luego de haberlo enjuagado y notar que no falto ningún lugar por limpiar, salió de la regadera mientras se secaba con su toalla de color azul, después la ato a su cintura y regreso a su cuarto, miro el reloj, seguía siendo tarde.

Fue hasta su armario y saco unos jeas claros, una camiseta de rayas verdes y cafés, y una sudadera negra, rápidamente se los puso todo, y mientras terminaba de acomodarse el correctamente la última prenda, regreso al baño y tomo el único peine que tenía disponible, y pasándolo rápidamente por su pelo lo arreglo, se miró en el espejo, al menos se veía decente. Salió del cuarto sin antes tomar su celular, bajo las escaleras de a dos escalones, llego a la entrada de la casa, se puso sus tenis rojos y salió corriendo.

Debido a que toda la noche se la paso moviéndose por toda la cama, no pudo dormir las horas necesarias y debido a eso se le hizo tarde, pero no pudo evitar controlar el nerviosismo que tuvo el resto de la noche luego de recibir ese mensaje.

Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir corriendo y rogarle a todas las divinidades del mundo porque él no se enojara por su impuntualidad.

* * *

Miro la hora en su celular.

 _12:10 pm_

Ya tenía 10 minutos de retraso ese mocoso.

Suspiro con fastidio y volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, odiaba tener que esperar. Pero bueno, fue el quien le dijo que quería verlo.

.

-" _Mañana en el mismo lugar de siempre a las 12:00 pm_

 _No llegues tarde mocoso"-._

 _Visto: A las 9:05 Pm_

 _._

Volvió a suspirar al recordar el mensaje.

Se levantó muy temprano ese día, se ducho y se vistió con unos jeans azul oscuro, una playera blanca y una sudadera azul marino, junto con sus botas color negro que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla. Salió de casa y camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al lugar, llegando diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Volteo a sus espaldas y fue cuando finalmente lo vio. Venia corriendo en la dirección en la que estaba, hasta que llego, se detuvo frente a él, y después de que descansara unos segundos para recuperar el aliento hablo.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo débilmente, aún seguía cansado

-Llegas tarde mocoso-respondió serio

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde-respondió apenado rascándose la cabeza

-Lo note-

Este era su secreto, el que ambos compartían mediante una promesa hecha hace un buen tiempo, era en esos pequeños momentos en los que podían estar a solas cuando podía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando podían quitarse esas máscaras, cuando podían actuar frente a la otra persona como realmente deseaban hacerlo.

Una promesa que juraron jamás romper, a los ojos del mundo ambos se odiarían, nunca se hablarían y no serían otra cosa más que rivales, de esa forma, su alrededor jamás sospecharía que realmente ellos eran una pareja, un par de almas que se necesitaban mutuamente, que se deseaban más que cualquier otra cosa, y que, aunque les dolía ocultarles la verdad a sus seres queridos, sabían que esto era lo mejor para todos, pues su relación nunca estaría bien vista, porque si antes no lo estuvo, en la actualidad tampoco. Ellos sufrían de la enfermedad del amor, una enfermedad mortal, que fue tan inaguantable que los llevo a la locura, una demencia tan fuerte, que la única cura existente para frenarla, era la calidez del contrario.

Ambos recordaban sus errores del pasado, todos y cada uno de ellos, de los cuales trataban de escapar desesperadamente sin éxito alguno, las pesadillas que los atormentaban desde que nacieron, vagando sin poder encontrar calma. Ambos recordaban ese mundo, ese infierno al cual fueron obligados a pasar, tantas muertes, tantos gritos, tantas despedidas, esos recuerdos no solo no desaparecieron, si no que con el pasar de los años se hacían más lúcidos, más difíciles de llevar. Pero, desde el momento en el que sus manos se entrelazaron por primera vez en este mundo, en este tiempo, el calvario desapareció, como si su maldición hubiese sido rota con aquel hechizo mágico que ambos podían realizar, lo sabían, finalmente se habían vuelto a encontrar, todos estaban devuelta también, y aunque solo ellos recordaran, era más que suficiente, no necesitaban nada más.

Levi se acercó más a Eren, y mientras el contraria estaba distraído, lo sujeto por el cuello, jalándolo para quedar a su altura, pues él se negaba a pararse de puntitas por culpa del idiota al que se le ocurrió crecer más que él, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, junto ambos labios, robándole un beso, un beso suave, lento y tierno, que demostraba cuanto amaba al más alto, con ese simple acto, le decía todo lo que las palabras no podían alcanzar a mostrar, todo lo que muy en el fondo logro llegar ese mocoso de mierda en su interior, todo eso y más era demostrado.

Eren se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento y cuando reacciono, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo que superaba por mucho al de los tomates.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunto Levi luego de que dejara los labios de su pareja y contemplara su rostro apenado, aunque nunca se lo digiera, amaba ver esa expresión que solo él podía provocar.

-…Si…-respondió casi en susurro.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, esa era su rutina acostumbrada.

-Habrá que ponernos de acuerdo para ver que día haremos el dichoso proyecto de algebra-dijo Levi después de un rato de caminar.

-Cierto, ¿lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía?-pregunto inocentemente Eren sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que tenían sus palabras.

El contrario volteo a verlo con una sonrisa morbosa, lo que provoco que el castaño reaccionara y su cara se pintara de un rojo intenso al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-.¡N..O…NO..NO ME REFIERO A ESO!-balbuceo desesperado porque el contario no malinterpretara lo que dijo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Levi solo rio de forma sutil para continuar caminado mientras escuchaba los berrinches de Eren.

En el pasado cometieron muchos errores, pero el peor de todos fue que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a confesar lo que sentían, llevándose esas palabras a la tumba.

Pero ahora que tenían una nueva oportunidad, no la desaprovecharían.

La misma historia no volvería a repetirse, los mismos errores no volverían a cometerse, y de eso se encargarían los dos.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**


End file.
